Career Day
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Megamind has to go to Career Day with his daughter Claire. He isn't exactly ecstatic about it... especially with a bunch of people that hate him!


"Roxanne please! Don't make me do this by myself!" Megamind begged holding onto his wife's hand as she raced to grab her purse.

"Megamind you'll be just fine." She said, giving him a smile. "Now let my hand go. I need to go to work and you need to get Claire ready for school." He began to stutter trying to convince her to stay so she grabbed his face and gently squeezed it. "Megamind. You are a super genius. Going to Career Day for your daughter is a small task compared to taking down the Doom Syndicate! You can do this!" she finished giving him a kiss. As she was rushing out the door she called back "I laid Claire's clothes out on her bed for you! Do not where your cape, collar, or spikes!"

"What!" he cried.

"I love you!" she called before shutting the door.

Megamind stared at the door for a few minutes before processing what she said. Looking over to the clock, his eyes widened; 7:35. Claire's school stared at 8:00! Racing to his daughter's room, he threw the light on "Claire!" he cried "Get up!"

He shook the bed a little only to find it cold and Claire gone. "Daddy?" Megamind turned around to see Claire standing in the doorway already dressed. She was wearing a pink skirt that looked a little like a tutu and light pink leggings, with a brown and pink shirt that had two flowers on the side. To complete everything, she had on a soft brown sweater with large pink polka-dots. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was trying to get you up." He answered, making her giggle.

"Mommy got me up an hour ago silly." She said like he should have already known that fact, before leaving the room.

Megamind sighed in relief. "Well now what do you have to do?"

Claire walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush "Brush my hair and teeth, get my socks and shoes on then go to school." She answered.

"Okay, do you need any help?" he asked, watching her brush her teeth.

She nodded before spitting "Yep! Can you put my hair in a pony?" she asked sweetly.

Megamind looked at her. He didn't know how to do that. "I'll be right back." He said before racing off to his lab. "Minion!" he cried.

As he came into the lab, the fish looked up "Yes, Sir?"

"I need you to put Claire's hair into a pony!" he begged then added "Whatever that means."

Minion looked at him "I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't." He answered apologetically. "I have far too big of hands and her hair would get caught in the joints."

"GAAAAAAH!" Megamind cried before racing back to his daughter.

Claire was calmly tying her shoes. "Chill daddy, we have like 10 minutes." She laughed. Finishing her shoe tying, she held up a hair tie and a brush. "I got these for you!"

Megamind swallowed nervously taking the items. "Thank you." Not really knowing what to do, he then began to sort of pick up her hair a piece at a time.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked confused. "You're supposed to put my hair into a pony."

"Well I don't know how." Megamind whined. An idea sparking he leaned over and said "Let's go look it up!" without waiting for an answer he ran to his computer.

5 minutes later Claire's hair was in the worst pony. Her hair was a mess and wisps were everywhere. Megamind on the other hand thought it was relatively good… for his first time. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it looks good!" Claire said, smiling at him.

"If you two don't hurry, you're going to be late for School!" Minion cried coming into the room, handing Claire and Megamind their lunches.

"Yes, we must be off!We don't want to be late for _shool_." Megamind said, taking the lunches from him. Claire giggled at his mispronunciation.

**..::-::..**

Megamind parked the invisible car making sure to turn the invisibility off so no one would ram him. Then he and Claire stepped out, making sure to grab everything. Claire skipped all the way to the door smiling and singing a little song. Megamind smiled at this and followed her.

When they got inside, Claire took his hand and led him down the hallway. He smiled and waved nervously at the people staring at him. Finally getting tired of the looks, he leaned down and asked "Claire, can I put my disguise on, please?"

Claire looked at him "No way, daddy!" she said "You're perfect just the way you are!"

Megamind stood and puffed out his chest "Well, that is true."

Claire laughed before saying "Come on! We're going to be late!" She then grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall once more. At last they came to a stop in front of a door. Claire smiled "Here's my classroom, room number 105."

Megamind looked at the door "Sweetheart that says 102."

Claire looked at it again narrowing her eyes "Daddy, can you lift me up please?" she asked nicely.

Megamind nodded and picked her up, placing her on his shoulders. "How's that?" he asked.

"I can't see over your fat head!" she cried, giggling a bit.

Megamind smirked "That's not very nice."

"Well it's true!" Thinking she then added "But you know what it _is_ perfect for!"

Megamind looked up "What?"

"A chin rest!" she cried, resting her face on his head. He laughed as she continued "Also your head is really smooth."

"Yes, that tends to be the case when you have no hair." Megamind answered, making her giggle again. He then remembered they were late so he added "Now is this your room?"

Claire looked at the door number and said "Nope. My room is number 105!"

"Then let's find it." Megamind said, walking down the hall a little bit.

"102, 103, 104, 105!" she counted, until they reached her room.

"Good job!" Megamind said, placing her back on the ground.

"Now," Claire said grabbing his hand "let's go inside!" she finished quickly pulling on the handle and leading him inside.

"So I think it's about time to start class-" the teacher stopped when she saw Claire and Megamind walk into the room. Megamind stared wide eyed at the people in the room.

Most of them hated him! He stood there for a moment debating whether to run or to have a sudden ailment.

Finally someone spoke and that someone happened to be his daughter. "Hi Mrs. Habbie!" Claire smiled and deposited her sweater in the coat area.

Coming to her senses the teacher, Mrs. Habbie, smiled "Hello Claire. And welcome to our classroom, Mr. Mind."

Megamind nodded "Thank you."

Mrs. Habbie nodded and continued "Claire, why don't you show your… father your seat while I take roll."

"Okay!" Claire said, guiding Megamind through the sea of humans to her desk next to the window on the other side of the room. At last she sat down leaving Megamind next to the window and a rather large and hairy man.

He felt very small standing next to him.

After the teacher finished taking roll, she clapped her hands "Now, let's start!" she said happily. "Who would like to go first?" she asked. Instantly hands shot into the air as the children begged for their turn while simultaneously trying to make their arms longer. Megamind wondered if that hurt them or if it was a special ability human children had. Looking around the room Mrs. Habbie pointed to a student "Colin." The rest of the children let out a collective sigh of disappointment.

Colin smiled and pulled his mother up with him. He held up his note cards and began. "This is my mom, Kelly. She is a pro-se-cu-tor at the Metro City Court house! She is very good!"

Colin's mom smiled and said "Thank you." Looking at the audience she continued "Yes, I am a prosecutor and I have taken most of Metro City's difficult cases."

A little girl rose her hand "What does prosecute, mean?"

"Well," Kelly began "when someone does something bad, I'm the one who has to convince the judge that, that person needs to go to jail for it."

"What are some of your larger cases?" A gentleman asked. Megamind swallowed nervously.

"I have prosecuted Billy Badstone, Jose Sanchez, and Megamind." Kelly answered.

All eyes turned to Megamind, but he instead smiled nervouly and continued to look to the front. Seeing Claire getting upset about this, he leaned over and said "Let her finish." He decided it would be best not to have her talk. She had a tendency to be like her mother.

When he finally stood back up, the teacher started clapping. Everyone quickly joining in "Thank you for that, Mrs. Murphy." Kelly nodded and led Colin back to his seat. "Now who wants to go next?" Again the room exploded into hands "Mikayla."

Mikayla smiled and dragged the rather large man who was standing next to Megamind to the front. "This is my dad, Mike. He is in construction."

Mike nodded "Yes, I am. Now construction, kids, is the job where you see the people on scaffolding all the time. We construction workers build things for the city. We also repair things that have been destroyed." He added, casually looking over to Megamind. The super hero just wanted to die.

"Do you have to fix things a lot?" a little boy asked.

Mike nodded "Well, not so much anymore. We used to have something we had to repair every week or so, but not so much anymore. Right now we're still cleaning up the mess that Tighten made." Again Megamind wanted to die. "Although," Mike went on "those little robot things are very helpful. They take orders very nicely and they can do things we humans would normally have trouble doing."

Megamind looked at him a bit surprised as Claire smiled and said "Those robots are called Brain-Bots!"

Mike nodded his thanks as the teacher started clapping "Well thank you Mikayla and Mike." They nodded and went back to their seat.

The next people to be chosen were Jacqueline and her father Thomas. They began talking about his job, in the line of sewage, and needless to say Claire was not too thrilled about it. Megamind on the other hand was fascinated. Catching his daughter nodding off, he nudged her gently saying "Pay attention, Claire. You may need to know this one day."

She looked at him, her face resting in her hand and asked duly "When would I have to know how to change a sewer pipe?"

Megamind was silent for a moment before saying "Take it from my personal experience, every bit of knowledge you can possibly have can help." Claire sighed and grudgingly started to pay attention.

After a few more people it was finally Claire's and Megamind's turn. She calmly stepped up to the front dragging him with her. "This is my dad, Megamind. He is the hero of Metro City. He keeps everybody safe from the bad guys and builds the coolest things!"

The teacher smiled "Thank you Claire. Now are there any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one." A woman said. Looking at her serious face, Megamind swallowed nervously. Here it comes. "How come you took over Metro City?"

Out of the ball park!

He then was attacked by all kinds of questions from the parents. "Uhhh…"

"Why did you steal everything?"

"Well-"

"Why did you blow up the Metro Man museum?"

"That wasn't the best idea-"

"Why did you put graffiti on everything?"

"Umm…"

"How come there was trash everywhere?"

"That actually wasn't me-"

"Why did you destroy Metro Man!"

The room silenced.

Megamind looked at the man who had asked and sighed calmly. He closed his eye for a moment to steady himself before continuing. "I never intended to."

"What?" the man asked confused.

"I meant to destroy him, but I never actually thought it would work." He explained. "I know, what I did, all of it, I can never take back, but I do try to do what's right. I'm sorry for everything I did. I was wrong." He finished lowering his head a bit.

Seeing her father sad, Claire turned to her teacher "Mrs. Habbie?" Mrs. Habbie looked at her "Can I go home?" she asked.

Before she could answer Megamind leaned down and said "No Claire. You stay. I'll leave."

"But why?" she cried, misting up. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know." He said, giving her a loving hug.

"Then why are you leaving?" she asked sadly once they parted.

He sighed "Sometimes. It's best to just walk away."

"Can I walk away with you?" she asked quietly.

Megamind sighed "No sweetheart, you have to stay here and have _shool_." Thinking he then added playfully "Besides, your mother would kill me."

Claire giggled "Yeah, she'd probably bury you alive."

Megamind smiled "Probably." They both stared to laugh a bit before he stood back up "I'm sorry to have caused trouble. I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" a woman said, making him stop and look.

He raised an eyebrow "Yes?" he asked.

"I might have been out of line when I berated you." She continued as other adults looked to the floor a bit ashamed. She looked to Claire and smiled "You can stay."

He looked at the rest of the adults making sure they were okay with him, before nodding "Alright."

The teacher then slowly asked "Are there any other questions?" then added quickly "From the children?"

The children raised their hands all at once and Megamind pointed to one "What is your home planet like?"

"This is my home planet." He answered, but after seeing their faces he added "But the one I was born on, I only remember the black hole."

"Black hole?" a mother asked.

Megamind nodded "Yes, my planet was sucked into a black hole thus destroying it and all life on it." Not really understanding the shocked silence in the room, Megamind went on "Any other questions?"

"Why are you blue?" Colin asked.

"Because my race was."

"Is it scary fighting bad guys?"

"No."

"Why do you say words funny?"

"I grew up in a prison and wasn't exactly given the best education." Megamind answered.

"You grew up in _prison_!" a father cried.

"Yes." Megamind said, unsure why they were all staring at him like he had two heads.

"Can we see a Brain-Bot?" a kid asked, changing the subject.

Megamind looked at the children as they all lit up. "Really?" he asked. The children cheered. "Alright." He smiled and leaned down to Claire "Claire, where is number 7?" he asked.

"She should be around here somewhere, but daddy, you should bring all the Brain-Bots!" Claire cried, throwing her hands into the air.

"There are far too many, but that is a good idea." He answered standing and speaking into his watch "Brain-Bots 1-10 come to _Metrocity_ Elementary School, room 105." He ordered. There was beeping on the other end and not 2 minutes later Bran-Bots were hovering outside the window. A couple of mothers jumped and yelped in surprise. Megamind on the other hand smiled and made his way over to the window. Opening it, the Brain-Bots surged in. "Listen," he began "no biting, we-" one of the Brain-Bots then chomped down on his hand making Megamind let out his high-pitched scream.

As he tried to get it off the children erupted into laughter as the adults snickered. After what felt like forever, he finally got it off. He then glared at the Bot and snapped "14! Go back to the lair!" The Brain-Bot barked before zooming out the Window.

Megamind sighed as a father spoke up "You can tell them apart?"

Megamind looked at him, his previous embarrassment momentarily forgotten. "Of course."

"They _are_ all different." Claire added.

"They are?" A boy asked.

"Well sure!" Claire said happily "That one is number 2. Over there, that one is number 5, number 8 is next to you Craig. Number 1 is next to daddy, 3 and 4 are next Carly and Jacob number 9 is on the ceiling, I don't know why. Number 10 is next to Mrs. Habbie, number 6 is next to the window and Number 7, she's mine, is next to me!" she finished petting her Brain-Bot. Number 7 barked happily.

The class stared at her as Megamind joined her back at the front "Actually, number 10 is on the ceiling and number 9 is next Mrs. Habbie." Megamind corrected.

"Oh yeah." Claire said.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Craig asked "Can we pet them?"

Megamind nodded as the children cheered and left their desks, beginning to pet the bots. The Brain-Bots were particularly happy. They fizzled and barked and played for a bit before the teacher called the class back. "Thank you for that, Mr. Mind." Megamind nodded before sending the Brain-Bots back to their jobs.

"So you made each and every one of those bots by hand?" A dad asked, clearly amazed.

Megamind and Claire nodded as she said "Yep! My daddy can make anything!"

Megamind nodded not really knowing what to say when a little girl raised her hand. "Can you make a machine that gets rid of monsters?"

"Yeah!" "I have one under my bed!" "Mine's in my closet." The children cried.

One father leaned down and said "Monsters aren't real."

"Yes they are!" his son protested "I see them every night!"

"My daddy can make them go away!" Claire cried.

All eyes turned to Megamind "Uhhh…"

Kelly the prosecutor looked at him "You can?" she asked skeptically.

Megamind thought for a moment "Yes, I can." He finished. "Claire!" he cried pointing up, dramatically "Get me a piece of paper and pencil!"

"Yes, Sir!" Claire said happily, doing as she was told. Moments later she came back with the supplies and he began to draw out his design.

When he was done he held it up to show everyone. "This is the…" he trailed off.

"Monster-be-gone!" Claire finished.

Megamind nodded "Yes, that." In truth he had just sketched a flashlight with a couple of paper clips on the top, but he wasn't about to tell the kids that. "When you use this Monster-be-gone, it lights up the room. You see, monsters don't like the light. That's why you only see them at night. But if you use this enough times the monsters won't come back anymore." Megamind told them all. "But the most important thing to remember is that, you have to be brave. They won't go away until you tell them too."

Claire nodded "It's true! Daddy told me the same thing and when I told them to go away, they never came back!"

"Can I have one!" a little girl cried before the room exploded into the same question.

"Well, I don't have the supplies, but I'm sure your parents do. I will give them the instructions on how to make it later." He said making the children cheer.

The adults joined in starting to clap as the teacher said "Well thank you very much Mr. Mind." Megamind nodded as he and Claire walked back to their seats.

**..::-::..**

The rest of the day went fairly well. He and Claire enjoyed lunch together… along with the rest of the school. And the rest of Claire's class wasn't that terrible. He had learned a few things about human jobs and he had possibly turned a few people from hating him to tolerating him.

All in all, a good day!

"So how was Career Day?" Roxanne asked as she came into the 'family room' joining them.

Megamind and Claire both shrugged "Meh." They replied. Roxanne smiled, knowing there was more. She instead deiced to let it go and shrugged before going back to the kitchen to help Minion with dinner.

As soon as she was gone, Megamind and Claire started to giggle. She had no idea!


End file.
